This invention relates to space dividing wall panel systems of the type employed in "open plan" offices and is more particularly directed to a panel rigidizer which may be used to span the intersection of pairs of space dividing wall panels and which is particularly useful when a series of space dividing wall panels are linearly aligned as for example in forming a corridor wall.
A successful space dividing wall panel system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,116 to William C. Anderson et al. for Space Divider System And Connector Assembly Therefor. In this system space dividing wall panels are connected together and supported by a cylindrical post which provides great versatility with respect to developing an office system wherein the wall panels may be disposed in almost any angular relationship with respect to each other. Since there are no fixed points of attachment of the wall panels to the cylindrical post, linear alignment of a long run of space dividing wall panels can acquire a slight wave effect if the panels on each side of the intermediate support posts are not precisely aligned. Additionally, jostling of a wall panel can cause a slight departure from the original precise alignment and again create the appearance of a wave effect.
In instances where it is contemplated that a long, multiple panel, linear association will be employed, a means is required to assure linear alignment of adjacent panels which will not detract from the panel appearance nor have an appearance which is significantly different from the interconnection of panels that need not be rigidized.